starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Zeist Antilles
200 mensajes anteriores Primer mensaje xD Eh, Zeist, ¿puedo votar en los artículos destacados? PD: Primer mensaje xDxD--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 17:18 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Jo Jo que pasada no hay ningún usuario en la Batpedia solo envidius y yo ,si envidius tuvo un pasado wiki fantástico xD. En fin me vuelvo a crear editar y todo eso, por cierto hay una cosa que te quería preguntar en el 8.000 ABY pero se me olvidó xD pensarás que memoria la mía bueno era si tu crees si Starkiller en el poder de la fuerza II és Galen Marek o Galen Marek es que yo creo que sobrevivió, su poder era impresionante , envidius cree que no ,necesito tu respuesta. Próxima misión Maestro...Sugerencia:Conseguir avanzar en el proyecto de el poder de la fuerza ,espera tú estas ¿No? Codicius ,contestame en mi discusión 13:05 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Por favor Zeist, codicius y Seeeeeñor me pidieron perdón por algo, que no sé lo que es, se lo pregunté y no me lo dicen, por favor ayuda, me parece que es algo malo y no se si es incluso vandalismo.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 17:39 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Starkiller (clon) Hola Zeist, he trabajado mucho en el artículo de Starkiller (clon), así que, ¿lo puedes proteger?--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 10:26 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Categorizar Me pido la M y la A.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 14:18 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Misión cumplida Ya está, misión cumplida.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 15:49 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Mensaje a un mamón Le he puesto un mensaje muy obsceno a un **** vándalo, bloquéale eternamente, porfa (tres vandalismos en un día).--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 21:43 18 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ah, proteje los artículos que vandalizó, por favor: Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro, Jabba, Grievous, Han Solo, Palpatine, C-3PO, R2-D2. Perdón por poner eso en su discusión, se que lo que hice está mal, pero el vandalismo aumentó mucho en la wiki y estoy muy nervioso. Ah, Zeist, hoy hablé por teléfono con codicius y Seeeeeñor, me rebelaron lo que pasó, me quitaron una etiqueta y la corrigieron... Pero lo malo es que según codicius hicieron otra cosa (mala) que NO han corregido, por lo tanto, me han hecho vandalismo, o por lo menos codicius, Seeeeeñor tiene un corazón muy puro y sé que es incapaz de hacer eso, u saludo: Darth envidious--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 21:57 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya avisé Ya avisé, me dices la siguiente misión, ¿por favor?.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 22:25 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Vale Bueno entonces hay que escoger una letra y poner los nombres que empiezen por esa letra ¿No? .Si elijo la D valdrían todos como Darth Vader ,Darth Revan ,Darth Malak etc.Si és así me pido la D y la G .Te diré lo que pasa mira seeeeeñor creó yogur y tu lo pusiste en Spaceballs bueno seeeeeñor y yo le echamos la culpa a envidius ,no porque nos diese la gana sino porque ponía yogur editado por envidius no se porque .A lo que iba borramos el mensaje de echarle la culpa y pusimos lo siento sino sabes de lo que hablamos no pasa nada .Es eso y envidius está obsesionado así que no és bandalismo .¿Desconfiarías de mi?xD Codicius ,contestame en mi discusión 11:43 19 dic 2010 (UTC) EU Hello, it was me who edited "Expanded Universe" article. I forgot to log-in. Greetings from Poland! Sky Ossus 16:08 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Darth Avaricious Sobre lo que me dijiste:si tengo alguna duda,pues te doy las gracias por ser tan comprensivo,no tengo ninguna duda así en general,aunque me gustaría que me dijeras si no es molestia como se hace para poner palabras en otro color que no sea el azul como Han Solo en naranja en tu perfil.Un cordial saludo, A ti no te importa 19:52 20 dic 2010 (UTC). Hola!! Hola,soy Avaricious de nuevo.Siento las molestias pero te quiero dar las gracias por enseñarme de todo.Podrías ser mi maestro,por favor.Necesito álguien que me enseñe y me ayude a convertirme en Caballero Jedi.Bueno en fin si no quieres no pasa nada,lo entiendo.En mi perfil en wikiamigos te doy a ti y a todos mis amigos las gracias por ser tan buenos conmigo.Míralo si quieres,contesta vale. A ti no te importa 11:19 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad Eh, Zeist, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!, muchas gracias por ser mi maestro, espero que tengas un año nuevo feliz y que los "Reyes Magos" y "Papá Noel" (que lo único que es verdad en él es que es papá xD xD) te "traigan" muchos regalos y que te lo pases bien con tu familia y amigos. También quería pedirte "un regalo", me dá vergüenza decirlo, pero, ¿Crees que ya puedo ser caballero?, lo digo porque ya sé hacerlo todo (hasta las referencias), espero ansioso tu respuesta. De nuevo una feliz navidad de parte de Darth envidious.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 18:58 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Blogs Hola Zeist, felices fiestas. Simplemente comentarte que he habilitado en la portada de forma experimental la posibilidad de crear entradas de noticias para el correcto funcionamiento de la wiki mediante entradas de blog. Para que estas aparezcan en portada simplemente tienen que estar escritos por algún administrador y estar en la categoría "Entradas Star Wars Wiki". Por otro lado, deberíamos consensuar los usos genéricos de las entradas de blog en Foros y blogs. , ya que se está desarrollando en estos momentos una especie de "batalla" mediante votaciones de personajes, que es un tanto irregular, al menos como se esta realizando. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 12:55 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas FELIZ NAVIDAD!!te deseo unas felices fiestas y un próspero año año nuevo a ti y a tus seres queridos.Puede que en estas fechas tan señaladas consigas 10000 ediciones,quien sabe.En fin,Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!! A ti no te importa 13:43 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Muchísimas gracias Muchísimas gracias por ser mi maestro,ya firme en lo que me mandaste.Si hay algún problema avísame Si me puedes encomendar misiones las haré con mucho gusto.Haría lo que fuera por ser Caballero Wiki. Un cordial saludo,tu fiel aprendiz, A ti no te importa 19:15 26 dic 2010 (UTC). Graciashhhhh tío Gracias Zeist, montemos otra fieshta por mi premio xD, voy a intentar terminar la lista de cosas que tengo que hacer de páginas sin salida.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 20:46 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Zeist!! ya lo hice Zeist ya hice lo qe me mandaste,he escogido la Y (yayax)-criaturas de endor,lo he copiado de Wookieepedia,si hay algún error avísame,pero creo qe está bien,si está bien me pones la 2ª misión please A ti no te importa 21:15 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Misión cumplida What is thy bidding, my master?.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 21:56 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Un problema Zeist!!Tengo un problema en Wookieepedia no tiene plantilla aunqe yo se hacerlo,jo!! A ti no te importa 22:50 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Ayúdame!! Ayúdame please,ah enhorabuena 10000 ediciones A ti no te importa 23:03 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya está!! ya lo hice,creo qe está bien,ponme la tercera si está bien please A ti no te importa 23:20 26 dic 2010 (UTC) "K" sin categoría Hice la "K" completa de sin categoría,me aburría jejejej A ti no te importa 12:17 27 dic 2010 (UTC) 1 completado Ya hice uno de los siete,está en mi perfil páginas sin salida y tachado,dime si está bien,le puse enlaces,eras,fuentes,apariciones y categorias.Creo qe no había interlinks. A ti no te importa 13:53 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo siento no tengo muchas luces!! No entiendo muy bien las cosas,la verdad,eso qe me dijiste sobre las interwikis es el apartado 6- notes and references¿?Si lo es solo necesito eso para completar la 1ª página sin salida. Creo que ya está Zeist,lo copie de Wookieepedia pero le cambie el es de esta wiki por el en de la de ellos y el nombre del artículo en inglés.Dime si lo tengo bien o no. Sí que estaban,si si,pero kiero aprender y así practicaba,Ay ahora qe pereza,me kedan 6 artículos!! Una cosa es obligatorio poner todas las fuentes,apariciones,interlinks,categorías... de los 7 articulos para completar la misión¿? o se puede poner solo una cosa de cada uno¿? A ti no te importa 21:41 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Problemilla con la información de imágenes Puede que sea algo "cazurro", pero me he dado cuenta de que la información de alguna de las imágenes que he subido no es correcta. He tratado por todos los medios de corregirla y son incapaz. ¿Cómo puedo conseguirlo? DV-692 22:45 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Sobre las imágenes Realmente son "cazurro". Mira que no darme cuenta del maravilloso botón Editar que sale arriba. Esta noche me autocastigaré con 20 latigazos. DV-692 22:53 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Ya se que nadie nace enseñado, y pegándose porrazos es como uno realmente aprende. Te agradezco la rapidez con la que me has contestado. Espero no haberme dejado ninguna imagen. Si descubres alguno, te agradeceré que me lo hagas saber. Lo dicho, gracias. DV-692 23:09 27 dic 2010 (UTC) P.D.: Lo de los 20 latigazos lo decía de broma. Ascenso a Caballero Hola, no he podido revisar las ediciones de los usuarios. ¿Qué tal llevan el tema de la ortografía etc?? Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 23:28 27 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:solicitud de maestro Si, a eso me referia (el mensaje me lo enviaste hace mucho tiempo) Lord mauro 17:58 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Premio Me gusta el premio que le diste a envidious, pero es del poder de la fuerza y el odia a muerte a Galeno Marekón (clon) (según él) dáselo de Revan que le encanta.Y a mí tambien me gustaría un premio de Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II ¿Viste lo que aumenté? Una pasada... Venga... maestro Codicius ,contéstame en mi discusión 19:21 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Misión cumplida Zeist, ya está, pero en Anakin vs. Obi-Wan y Adepto sólo pude enlazarlos a dos páginas, no a tres, pero por lo menos algo es algo. Me he fijado en que la serie Legacy está algo atrasada en esta wiki, por cierto, me parece que esta wiki es la más organizada de todas las hispanas.--Darth envidious 23:03 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola ¡Hola, Zeist, felices fiestas! Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien, yo he estado un poco ocupado y por eso he contribuido poco pero me alegra ver que en la wiki han habido cambios bastante positivos y que la productividad ha mejorado debido a nuevos usuarios que veo que dan muy buenos aportes. En fin, espero que estés bien y que te hayan dado muchos regalos, ;) 13:39 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ::¡Jajajaja! Sí, lo de la firma lo hice principalmente porque Darth codicius me había preguntado sobre hacer una firma personalizada... y pues yo le dije que si quería usara la mía como base, y aunque es altamente provocativo como lo he dejado... ¡ja! Existe el libre desenvolvimiento de la personalidad... bueno, ya no deseo hablar más del tema, solo asúmelo con gracia, y si causa alguna controversia simplemente se quita. Con respecto a lo de la wiki, sí, veo que has trabajado intensamente guiando a Darth envidius a muy buenos trabajos... y que hay hasta un premio incluido tengo entendido, pues me alegro mucho que se haya podido llegar a esto a un usuario nuevo y que, mejor aún, ya tenga conocimientos bastante internalizados sobre el funcionamiento de la wiki... ojalá se llegue a eso con muchos otros usuarios. Nuevamente, felices fiestas. Cambiando de tema, no creo que siga editando en Harry Potter Wiki después de agrandar a Bellatrix Lestrange desde hace más de un año... y con el desastre de la última película me ha fastidiado bastante esa historia. Sobre Tron, lamentablemente no he visto ni la nueva ni la original, principalmente porque no acostumbro a ir al cine en esta temporada... aunque vi la original en una tienda de DVDs hace poco y probablemente la compre o la alquile... y sobre Inception, lástima que no he comprado el blu-ray todavía porque no lo he conseguido (Cazzo!). Saludos. 01:34 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Problema Zeist, editando le dí sin querer a Ctrl + Alt para hacer un enlace en el modo fuente, las letras se ven más grandes y si edito, tiene que ser en modo fuente, ¿sabes como se puede arreglar?--Darth envidious 20:33 29 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ya está-- 22:01 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Insultos Hola, Zeist, te informo que los usuarios Darth envidius y Darth codicius se andan insultando constantemente uno al otro de una manera excesivamente vulgar y grosera... como nunca antes, habiendo ya dos comentarios inaceptables (los que yo pude encontrar) en la discusión de Codicius, incluyendo señalamientos a las partes púbicas y llamándose mujer. Pareciera como si hay un romance entre ambos, y por favor pido tu intervención como administrador por lo escandaloso del asunto. Gracias. 21:16 30 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Perfecto. Sé que puede verse como una provocación, pero de todos modos no es igual de explícito ni insultante como lo que han hecho estos dos usuarios, aunque pudiera controlarse, y no te preocupes por lo de la firma que lo acomodo en un santiamén. Lo del rango de Maestro... claro que me sigue interesando. 21:43 30 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Listo, arreglé lo de la firma. Por cierto, todavía no he visto la película de Tron: Legacy, pero compré el soundtrack y me parece muy bueno. Saludos. 22:04 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Perdona Zeist Perdón por lo ocurrido, si vas a banear a alguien házmelo a mí, no a codicius por favor. Sé que no respeté las normas y que lo más probable es que me banees, así que puede que esto sea un adiós-- Zeist!! Me va mui mal el ordenador Me va muy mal el ordenador.Por eso no acabe con la misión aún haber si poco a poco recupero el trabajo atrasado Darth Avaricious 23:21 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Ascensos Pues simplemente tienes que solicitar los ascensos y nos ocuparemos de votar. En cuanto a lo de rollback me parece bien para Maestros, para Caballeros podría hacer que demasiados usuarios tuviesen ese rango. Feliz cambio de año ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:43 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Zeist, gracias por no banearme, mil gracias, aprendí la lección, se me olvidó decirte que hubo tres vandalismos, y viendo que son en planetas (tu tema favorito), creo que te interesará arreglarlo. Son en: *Kashyyyk (En los tiempos del Imperio o algo así) *Trandosha (No me acuerdo, pero dicen que los wookiees cagaban allí) *Coruscant (No es un planeta, lo se, jeje, en la parte de transportes) Sólo pido que lo reviertas tú, porque a mí me llevaría mucho tiempo.-- Theme Hola de nuevo, estaba ojeando la wiki de Tron y me gusta mucho el tema que estais usando para la wiki. Creo que a nuestra wiki le ha llegado la hora de actualizar su diseño con motivo del 5º cumpleaños. Creo que algo cómo lo que teneis allí pero con tonos claritos podría quedar muy bien... que te parece? El problema es que en mi editor de plantillas no me da la opción de hacer trasnparencias y ciertas cosas. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:58 31 dic 2010 (UTC) :Tuve que irme a comer a la mitad del proceso de diseño XD. Pero bueno, ya se lo que se puede y lo que no se puede hacer. Creo que quedaría muy bien un fondo oscuro. Voy a hacer algunas pruebas y recuperaré el diseño original ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:10 31 dic 2010 (UTC) ::La verdad que lo del fondo semitransparente queda interesante pero genera algunos problemas. ¿Estas en msn para poder comentar algunas cosas del cambio? --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:20 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: De nada thumb|Creo que estaría bien.Bueno Zeist, ¿me puedes poner una misión?, lo último que hice fue expandir Kyle Katarn y voy a terminar la parte de Poderes y habilidades de Revan, en la discusión de Visas Marr, puse que creía que quedaría mejor una imagen, porque es de la cabeza del personaje como solemos hacer. Por cierto, no se si te dijo, pero codicius no puede subir imágenes por un problema del ordenador, es sólo para informarte de ello.-- ~~ Igualmente Yo también te deseo un feliz 2011!!,ya vi que has cambiado tu perfil,está mui chulo pero bajo mi punto de vista necesita un poko de información,en todo caso está muy bien,sale de lo habitual,a veces lo simple aburre. Feliz 2011 Darth Avaricious 12:48 31 dic 2010 (UTC) *Creo que me gustaba más antes el perfil,una sugerencia,puedes mantener ese estilo pero poner plantillas e información,aunque lo más importante no es el perfil si no los artículos que crees.Sin embargo yo me fijo muxo más en mi perfil que en crear páginas. Darth Avaricious 13:44 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Misión cumplida Zeist, ya cumplí la misión.-- Zeist perdona pero ya cumplí la misión que le pusite a envidious: Cree Vost Tyne, aprendiz de Vader, antes no estaba. ¿Qué paso con Star Wars Wiki? Cambió el fondo de Wiki y tu usuario ¿Por qué? Un saludo y perdona Perdón por copiarle a envidious lo de mi discusión pero la firma me la hizo él y le dije que la cambiara pero parece que no lo ha hecho. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú poniendo en vez de Mi Discusión, Fotorreceptores Infobox de Revan Zeist, estoy añadiendo y corrigiendo referencias en Revan, la plantilla se estropeó, ¿puedes arreglarla por favor?, es que he intentado cn todo y no se arregla.-- *Gracias Zeist, me voy a dormir, buenas noches ;)-- Cómo se hace Zeist, creo que yo ya podría ser caballero, ¿la petición de ascenso la hago yo o tú?-- Revan (otra vez) La sección de Personalidad y rasgos, si quieres te la dejo, según la wookieepedia, es lo único que les falta, tienen que expandirla, yo voy a arreglar ahora las referencias, el fallo era que en la plantilla el "}} final" no estaba bien colocado (o eso creo yo, vamos). Bueno, si lo arreglo, me gustaría que ya pusieses la petición de ascenso. En cuánto a Revan, lo quiero mejorar porque es mi personaje favorito, antes fue destacado y me gustaría volverlo a poner como destacado.-- Ya está Misión cumplida Zeist, ya huelo mi ascenso jijiji-- *¿En que página está lo de mi ascenso?-- Problema con los difs Zeist, los difs me van mal, sólo me aparecen unas cuántas líneas, en la tabla sólo habla a partir de afiliación y lo de maestros, parece que no puedo detectar el problema-- Ya está!! Ya hice el artículo General Mohc de páginas sin salida.Es el 2º,dime si está bien. Ah,he visto que a lomejor suben a Envidious de rango.La verdad es que yo soy muy amigo suyo y lleva mucho tiempo loco por ser Caballero.Se lo merece,solo habla de Star Wars y es el que me animó a estar en esta wiki.Tuvo suerte de encontrarse con una buena persona como tú y podrá muy pronto si sigue asía cumplir su sueño. UNA COSA,para las páginas sin salida hay que copiar todas las fuentes,interlinks... que hay en Wookieepedia o solo uno¿? Leia Organa Solo Le escribo para preguntarle si el articulo llamado Leia Organa Solo no deberia ser Leia Skywalker Solo? Darth mauro 13:27 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Rom Mohc Me estás diciendo que no me vale lo que me costó hacer¿? Que tengo que elegir otra página sin salida porque ya existe este artículo 2 veces?¿ No,no es eso Bah,da igual,no me refería a eso,solo quiero saber si las páginas que he hecho (que están en mi perfil tachadas) están bien hechas y como tú eres mi maestro y el que me ha asignado esta misión quería saber si lo he hecho bien. Muchísimas gracias Muchisisisísimas gracias,no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.Si hubiera un premio a mejor persona lo ganarías tú.Aunque Envidious quedaría segundo que es un tío guay también.Jejejejeje. Bueno intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Ya está!! Ya acabé la misión.Lo he hecho lo mejor que pude,dime si está bien y pónme la siguiente please.Mira si está bien en mi perfil si lo deseas,están tachadas en mi perfil. Bueno...expando Den Dhur y Gantoris y hay que expandir algo más.¿Cuántos tengo que wikificar y expandir? Creo que ya sé Ya sé el fallo, en una plantilla "C" que estaba dentro de la infobox, estaba un "[[" fuera de lugar.-- *Perdón por el error de traducción Zeist, sé que las traducciones automáticas no están permitidas, yo las hago automáticas, pero las corrijo luego, a mí me es más ráido así, en cuanto a lo del ascenso, lo espero impacientemente y me parece que el día de la Epifanía del Señor (o día de Reyes) ya tendré mi ascenso, me enganché a los cómics de KotOR, por eso estoy expandiendo Zayne Carrick. *Gracias Zeist, jijijijijiji, que bien, perdón por el taco, pero ahora diría si estuviese borracho: Gracias Zeist, ha sido un entrenamiento cojonuuudo. Bueno, gracias, que la Fuerza te acompañe, edito un poco y adormir. PD: Mil gracias PD2: Un millón de gracias, me he emocionado más que cuando me hicieron administrador en la Dragon Ball Wiki, porque en esta wiki ser caballero es algo grandioso con ser administrador en la Dragon Ball Wiki. Nuevo Hola, Zeist, ¿pudieras revisar el artículo de Mee Deechi? Sé que hemos hablado de este tipo de asuntos en varios sitios y que es un tema cansón pero no creo que cueste mucho, y solo si tienes la disposición no te estoy obligando a hacerlo :( PD: Ahora también soy fan de Tron jejeje, y a mi padre también le gustó como a mí. Saludos. 03:23 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Ah,ok No me confundí como dijiste que habías corregido Den Dhur Bueno vale.Manos a al obra. UNA PREGUNTA:¿Si sigo así cuanto tiempo tardaré aproxmadamente en convertirme en Caballero Ya empecé a hacerlo,creo que está bien. Seguiré haciéndolo pero si no es cuestión de tiempo prefiero hcerlo lento pero muy bien Logo Hola, Zeist, perdona la molestia pero ¿pudieras hacerme el favor de ayudarme a crear el logo de esta wiki? No sé si podrás, pero es que la wiki de ayuda de creación de logos está parada desde hace un tiempo. 21:05 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Ascenso Zeist, ya han votado 4 veces, ¿ya soy caballero?-- Fablehaven Hace cosa de una hora cree Fablehaven Wiki, y no puedo subir el logo.¿Me podrias ayudar? Darth mauro 14:17 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Fablehaven: Plantillas Como hago para hacer nuevas plantillas? Darth mauro 18:51 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Ya expandí bastante Ya expandí bastante Gantoris,así vale o tengo que expandir hasta acabarlo¿? Rango Hola, Zeist. Veo que ya existen tres votos a favor de mi candidatura para ser Maestro Wiki, no sé si con esto ya soy Maestro, tengo la sospecha de que falta por lo menos otro más. Además de eso quería hacerte una pequeña pregunta, que vendría siendo ¿qué haría falta para convertirse en Inquisidor? Te lo digo principalmente por lo siguiente: sabemos que varias nominaciones tienen mucho tiempo que no se mueven, lo estoy diciendo simplemente en señalamiento del hecho y no estoy acusando ni señalando con el dedo, pero yo tengo una disponibilidad suficiente como para revisar a corto plazo varias nominaciones y corregir lo que haga falta para que salgan aprobadas. Esto pudiera ser únicamente por un tiempo, mientras se movilizan un poco las cosas, y quisiera saber si lo consideras apropiado, pero algo me dice que probablemente no. Un saludo. 23:59 6 ene 2011 (UTC) Pues siguiente misión Corrijo eso y hago la siguiente misión. Solo corregí los nombres en negro Verás,lo cogí de Wookieepedia y seguro que tiene muchas cosas mal debido a mi normal nivel de inglés y el nombre en la plantilla:No sé,me aparecen cosas raras:widht,css o lo que sea.Pondré la página que voy a crear en mi perfil. Ya lo hice solo que no le puse la categoría porque creo que no existe en español "Tapetes y alfombras" ni "Alfombras y tapetes".Hice Alfombra Huj OK Ya está Zeist,ya puse enlace en rojo y ya puse el enlace en rojo:Alfombra,aunque el artículo de Alfombra Huj ya tenía interwiki,pero en Wookieepedia no y ya se lo puse y puse el nombre a la infobox aunque en la tabla que me diste creo que no venía afiliación,CREO,no se tengo muy mala memoria,aún así se la puse copiada de Wookieepedia.Un Saludo,tu aprendiz, Ya está!! Ya hice lo que me pediste.Me pones la siguiente misión¿? *Ya hice las que aparecían ahí,tanto las que cree yo como las que no.También puse los interwikis de españa de esas páginas en Wookieepedia.Los revisé y creo que está bn todo pero seguro que en algo me olvidé.Si está bien ponme la siguiente misión,por favor. Traslados Vaya un administrador estoy hecho que no se esas cosas XDDD. Muchas gracias. Por cierto, reduje más aún las plantillas de aviso, creo que el texto más pequeño del final no era especialmente útil. Ahora son plantillas más manejables en la nueva skin. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:20 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Ya elegí tema Ya elegí lo que me gustaría hacer.Verás,hoy he estado manteniendo una charla con codicius sobre esta Wiki y he visto que tiene que corregir las imagenes que subió.Entonces le voy a ayudar un poco.Si eso vale,yo es lo que quiero.Ayudar a la gente. *Me encanta el premio que le diste a envidious por categorizar.Crees que si sigo así podré alcanzar algún premio o caballero¿? PD:Como no me contestaste en algunas de las preguntas que te hice sobre lo de mi ascenso a caballero.No te agobio más,porque alomejor te sientes...pues eso...agobiado.Tiene que ser difícil.Esque a veces la gente no se pone en la piel del otro.Y YO TE DOY UN OLÉ POR UN GRAN MAESTRO.Sigue así!!! Gracias Gracias,no lo había visto.Te había preguntado que si sigo así cuanto podría tardar MÁS O MENOS,no hace falta que te comas el coco, en convertirme en Caballero y si ves que esté mejorando para que alomejor dentro de poko tenga la solicitud para ascenso o no¿? PD:Exprésate con toda la claridad del mundo.No me ofendes.GRACIAS de nuevo por todo,xD. Una cosa ya empecé a ayudar a codicius.Están un poko mal pero muchas tienen tabla de información.Y tiene que corregir todas en absoluto¿?Esque es un poko vago,y sabe hacerlo perfectamente pero se lo toma todo con tranquilidad y como kiero que se conecte mas pues le voy a ayudar porque así no tiene tanto trabajo que hacer. Ya acabé la misión de hacer lo que te apetezca,he completado y corregido algunas imágenes que subió y ya le he informado de ello editando en el mensaje que le mandaste tú el día 1 de enero.Ponme la siguiente,si no es molestia,mi maestro,Zeist. Sin título 1 Te doy las gracias por bloquearme las imágenes asía ya aprendo de mis errores le agradezco mucho a Avaricious que me ayude. Las misiones las estoy cumpliendo pero no me acuerdo en que artículo puse imágenes mal, ¿Me lo podrías decir? Si no es molestia claro. Estoy pensando y creo que es cierto que soy el peor aprendiz que has tenido, si crees que es así dímelo y me voy de Wiki. En serio. Por cierto estoy pensando en poner esta foto para Indiana Jones. Para la plantilla. Tambien te digo que no me nombres Caballero Wiki. Soy el peor. Por cierto para subir la imágen no puedo me puedes desbloquear para enseñartela y luego bloquearme otra vez, si quieres. Creo que ya corregí todas las imágenes pero no estoy seguro ¿Sabes cuales me quedan y las corrijo en un periquete? Por cierto es que me fuí de vacaciones y no tenía WI-FI y no pude corregirlas. Un saludo Maestro. Quería decirte que cuando me nombres Caballero Wiki (estoy siendo un poco pesimista) ¿Si podrías me podrías poner esta imágen? Ah y en mi usuario te pregunto como hago para que me aparezcan diferentes frases como a tí. Tambien ¿Me dejarías poner las imágenes estas que ponías en tu usurio que aparecen al principio de la Wiki. La imágen destacada? Otro saludo Maestro . No encuentro la imágen no se porque pero en Galen Marek, cuando Vader le dice a Galen Al fin el Lado Oscuro es tu aliado Esa imágen La foto me la voy a poner de avatar hasta que me digas que sabes cuál es. No está en la Wookipedia pero creo que quedaría bien. Por cierto voy a expandir PROXY. Creo que cumplidas Creo que cumplí dos misiones la de categorizar y la de hacer un artículo que no esté aquí y si en Wookipedia: Mentor Jedi de Kento Marek. No se poner referencias me enseñas y las pongo. Maestro Lo de categorizar, elegí la B *Vaya, que fallo. He corregido parte del artículo sin percatarme que era una misión de Darth Condicius. Quizá me haya saltado algo con lo que pueda seguir la misión. Lo siento. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:50 12 ene 2011 (UTC) :*Acabo de darme cuenta que efectivamente hay algunas cosas que me he dejado en el tintero, como la corrección de la tabla o las referencias. Lo dejo tal cual de momento ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:51 12 ene 2011 (UTC) Zeist con todo mi respeto creo que ya estoy listo en cuanto me enseñes a poner referencias y cuando arregle las imágenes estaré listo para ser Caballero Wiki ¿Quien será antes caballero yo o Avaricious? Creo que ... no se xD Un saludo y Que La Fuerza te Acompañe Tío, perdona Perdona tío, no te di las gracias por hacerme caballero, jejeje, quería preguntarte dos cosas, la primera, ¿puedo mandarles a codicius y a Avaricious misiones?, si no se puede, no importa, yo era porque ya me han enseñado y me gustaría enseñar un poco, lo segundo, ¿mi firma es ofensiva? Te sigue dando mil gracias, Misión:Completada Ya hice un artículo y no es "microscópico" a mí me gusta. Si hay más misiones dime más y sino podrías poner mi solicitud de ascenso¿?,PLEASE. PD:Hice el artículo Karg Maestro Ya he hecho dos misiones bueno, basicamente una: La de crear un artículo que creo que ya te lo dije pero sino...Mentor Jedi de Kento Marek, y.... arreglé todas las imágenes. Un saludo y espero que mi nombración a Caballero sea pronto Ascensos Zeist, en cuánto a nuestros aprendices, no se si ya están preparados, creo que están rozando la candidatura a caballero, ¿me avisas cuando creas que están preparados? Gracias. Sin título 2 *No dudo de la candidatura a Caballero de envidious por esto. Gracias por decirme las imágenes. Lo de la plantilla está arreglado. ¿Tú me habías explicado que son los interwikis? Un saludo maestro Ya está!! Ya hice lo que me pediste,está superada la misión¿?,puedes poner la solicitud¿? Vale Vale pero los interwikis donde se ponen, ah y hay que poner todos los idiomas que me dijiste?. Hola Zeist, gracias por tu bienvenida, solo quería preguntarte que debo hacer para subir la imagen recientemente borrada de nuevo, sin que no me la acepte, porque creo que ya aprendí a ponerle la descripción...Gracias! PD: y si yo no pudiera, podrías hacerlo tu? es la página de Ben Quadinaros. MUCHAS GRACIAS! El Pancho 21:54 15 ene 2011 (UTC)panchewbacca Imagenes porfavor Hola Zeist, primero que nada quiero agradecerte por la bienvenida y preocupación que has demostrado; te escribo para hacerte una pregunta, como hago para subir las imágenes que fueron borradas recientemente de nuevo??, es que creo que ya sé como ponerle la descripción... gracias!!!!! PD: y si yo no puedo... podrías hacerlo tú ?, es la de Ben Quadinaros, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!El Pancho 22:02 15 ene 2011 (UTC)panchewbacca Darth Nihilus Ya sé que tengo que conseguir un AB o AD,entre Envidious,codicius y yo vamos a hacer a Darth Nihilus:AB,porque nos lo ha pedido Envidious que es nuestro segundo maestro, por así decirlo.Puedes ir a la página de Darth Nihilus y compararla con la de Wookieepedia pero se arreglará todo,porque aún no la hemos acabado. PD:Sí sé poner referencias,sé hacer casi todo ahora. *Hablando de lo que te ha dicho Avaricious, tiene razón. El equipo Darth, xD, estamos arreglando Lord Nihilus. Ah por cierto ya puse bien el nombre en la plantilla del Maestro de Kento solo faltan los interwikis y luego me explicarás como se ponen la Referencias ¿No? Al hacer eo se que estoy un paso mas cerca de mi destino, ja ja ja ja (espero que así sea) Por cierto sé que no viene a cuento pero ¿Te gusta como quedó mi usuario? ¿Crees que falta mucho para mi ascenso? Ah vi loque le pusiste a envidious sobre la firma así mi firma estará bien. Un saludo 16 / 01 / 11 *Cuando tengas tiempo me enseñas las referencias y ahora arreglo lo de Darth codicius. Un saludo 16 / 01 / 11 Ya está Zeist, ya puse las referencias, pero falta una abajo que no creo que sea necesaria porque está arriba, lo del Databank. Si hay que ponerlo me lo dices y a editar xD. Ah cuanto crees que me falta para ser Caballero. Cuantos saludos mejor te pongo... Que te vaya bien Maestro, xD 17 / 01 / 2011, 14:41 y muchos segundos xD Jo!! Zeist, tengo una queja de Codicius que es totalmente respetable pero a mí me joroba, que es que siempre que pongo algo en mi perfil tiene que copiarlo él como la plantilla de: El Lado Oscuro dentro de mí está y dice que le cambió la imagen,y que¿? sigue siendo casi lo mismo...por su culpa tengo que cambiar mi página de perfil porque me niego rotundamente a que codicius tenga una página igual o parecida a a la mía.Ya sé que está en su derecho y no me importa que me las plagie un POCO,que le cambie el título o algo así. Si puedes decirle algo,please.Yo también reconozco que he copiado DETALLES de algún usuario pero los he hecho a mi medida.Te aviso de que voy a modificar mi perfil recientemente y espero no ver al día siguiente que Codicius tiene esas modificaciones. PD: Aún así me sigue pareciendo majo y todo eso. Por lo que veo Codicius también está molesto conmigo por algunas personas y no lo entiendo porque el que debería estar solo molesto soy yo y él tambien lo está. Poggle el Menor Hola Zeist! Olle, muy buena tu página de usuario, exelente imagen. Y lo que escribiste en ella... se nota que eres alguien sumamente simpático y no te molesta alludar a los demás, sigue así. Bueno, te escribo porque he trabajado en la página Poggle el Menor y he logrado hacerla (según mi opinión) de un estandar bastante bueno, pero quiero nominarla para ser artículo destacado, pero no se como. Ojalá me puedas explicar un poco, gracias, chao. --josetoma 16:08 18 ene 2011 (UTC)josetoma Ayúdame porfavor Hola Zeist, soy yo de nuevo, te pido porfavor ayuda!. He intentado poner una solicitud de maestro y no puedo ( Al rato de que estan puestas se borran), porfavor ayúdame... necesito saber muchas cosas Gracias! El Pancho 22:12 18 ene 2011 (UTC)Panchewbacca Título... Hola Zeist, primero quiero agradecerte por ayudarme a poner mi solicitud de maestro, (ya lo he hecho y ahora solo estoy esperando a que alguien la acepte), se nota que eres una persona muy amable, pero tengo un nuevo problema... He estado intentando crear nuevas páginas pero no puedo ponerles el título. Escribo el título en el recuadro que dice "Título" y cuando pongo "mostrar previsualización" ,donde debería ir el título que escribí, me sale "Crea nuevo artículo"... esto está sucediendo hace aproximadamente unos 2 días. Quiero que porfavor me ayudes para saber cual es el problema, porque podría ser una absurda confusión mía, o bien una falla en mi computador, no lo sé. Gracias. Panchewbacca 22:49 20 ene 2011 (UTC)Panchewbacca OK No me estresaré aún así...no lo quita pero que más da,y codicius dice que no iba a volver a la Wiki nunca y Hala!! otra vez está aquí.Si va a volver que no diga nada. Estoy terminando mi parte del artículo de Nihilus para AB. Maestros? Hola, te escribo para que me expliques que debo hacer ahora que han cambiado la página de solicitudes de maestros, donde pongo la solicitud?, Alharo dijo que el estaba disponible como maestro en mi discución y que podía pedirle directamente a alguien una solicitud, pero Alharo no se ha conectado, porfavor dime que debo hacer porque necesito tener un maestro lo más rápido posible, todavía hay muchas cosas que no entiendo Gracias Panchewbacca 21:37 24 ene 2011 (UTC)Panchewbacca Poggle Hola Zeist, te invito a votar por la nominación de artículo destacado de la página Poggle el Menor, adiós, que te valla bien. --josetoma 01:23 26 ene 2011 (UTC)josetoma Guía de apartados Zeist, creo que lo que pusiste en la Star Wars Wiki Discusión:Manual de estilo como posible Guía de apartados, deberíamos incluirla ya! en la sección Star Wars Wiki:Manual de estilo#Guía de apartados y así eliminar el link que esta allí abajo y no tiene entonces sentido a Star Wars Wiki:Guía de apartados. Porqué los usuarios nuevos que entren a ver el artículo no van a encontrar de forma completa como debe estar creado el artículo que están queriendo editar y no quedarán bien wikificados. ¿Qué opinas?Lop-Har Kela 19:26 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Subir Imágenes Hola Zeist, he leído el mensaje que me mandaste respecto a la categorización y lo he entendido perfecto, pero ahora te escribo por otra cosa. No puedo subir imágenes a la Wiki, no se porque, le hago click al link "Añadir Imagen" o "Subir Imagenes" directamente desde una edición pero no pasa absolutamente nada, porfavor ayudame para que me digas cual es el problema, Gracias. PD: y por cierto, ¿que ha ocurrido con mi solicitud de maestro?, ¿cuanto falta?, ¿cuando empezaré?, ¿ya todos votaron?, te pido perdón si mi actitud te parece muy impaciente. Panchewbacca 22:32 29 ene 2011 (UTC)Panchewbacca Etiquetas Hola Zeizt, tuve un pequeño percanse, no puedo poner etiquetas de usuario. pongo el enlace ene el lugar correspondiente, pero no aparecen. Podrias ponerme una cualquiera como ejemplo?( en preferencia la de caballero imperial) Darth mauro 18:26 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Ahora que me acuerdo Hola de nuevo, Zeist. Hace un rato me acorde que hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era Lord Mauro, te pregunte si podias ser mi maestro. Si no lo recurdas, fijate en la discusion de lord mauro. Entonces que dices? Darth mauro 18:32 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Novelas de peliculas Novelas de peliculas Hola,soy un nuevo usario de wikia y ultimamente he estado revisando los articulos de las novelas de las peliculas1 a 6 y he tratado de hacerlos mas extensos pero me cuesta bastante trabajo por lo que le pido ayuda para extenderlos alargando la sinopsis por favor responda este mensaje en mi discucion. Atte. Arias AtonArias aton 21:51 7 feb 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! Hola, Zeist, cuánto tiempo... bueno, en realidad no tanto pero quería volver a hablar contigo aunque fuera un momento. ¿Qué tal todo? Veo que has sido quien más ha trabajado, junto a Alharo, recientemente en la wiki, y ciertas imágenes del alfabeto Aurebesh, si no me equivoco. Bueno, solo era para saludar... 22:02 7 feb 2011 (UTC) *Muchas gracias por el alfabeto, ya lo estoy usando en mi página de usuario, recuerdas que me dijiste que actualizara la barra azul donde decía algo del año 2010 en vez de 2011? bueno, pues ya no es azul ni dice nada del año, ese texto que puse ahora, te lo dedico! ¿Que me dices de lo que puse? --Lop-Har Kela 02:36 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Novelas de peliculas Hola de nuevo Zeist Antilles respecto a lo de las novelas solo necesito que me ayude encontrando los texto completo de la novela si no es molestia si lo es no se preocupe yo puedo buscarlos AtteArias aton 22:55 7 feb 2011 (UTC) hola soy un usuario anonimo tambien leo un poco de ingles yo fui el que edito una de las armas wookie soy aficionado a star wars y te puedo ayudar chao posdt un sinonimo de mi segundo nobre es santi Hola ¡Hola, Zeist! Qué bueno ver que podamos escribir en Básico, aunque no lo entienda en nada es un idioma sumamente característico y muy bien logrado. Solo quería aprovechar para recomendarte este video hecho por fans, puede ser un poco fuera de lugar pero la iniciativa me parece muy buena, ya me dirás tú si te ha gustado o no. Por cierto, ¿viste cómo será la edición de home release de Tron: Legacy? Se ve muy buena, viene con la peli original y un modelo en miniatura de una moto de luz, todo hecho para los fans jeje. Saludos. 03:39 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Rangos y las categorias gracias por aclararme todos esos temas en lo que me habia equivocado, ya he aprendido la leccion y hablare con mi maestro para ver que se puede hacer con respecto a mi ascenso. me alegra mucho poder haber resolvido el tema de una manera simple y pacifica, dado que todo fue por simple 'inexperiencia', una vez mas, te agradezco y os mando un saludo. 17:12 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Interwikis Hola Zeist, me comenta Skenar que no funcionan los interwikis de Noruega y Corea. ¿Recuerdas que había que hacer para activarlos? Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 18:29 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Sin título 3 hola,mi nombre es juan,y queria pedirte si porfavor pudieras ser mi maestro ,agradeceria mucho tu ayuda.Juanma24 18:01 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Bots Hola Zeist, te cuento que soy Administrador de una Wiki de un rol de Star Wars, la HW Wiki. He visto que has activado un bot que, entre otras funciones, puede ir cambiando los nombres de las categorías, y KSK me dijo que hablara contigo para ver si podrías explicarme el funcionamiento básico, si no es tan complicado, para activar un bot y que pueda realizar esa función.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 14:42 21 feb 2011 (UTC) :Hola Zeist, antes que nada muchas gracias por la información sobre los bots. Realicé el primer paso (instalación de Python 2.7) con éxito, pero al momento de instalar CVS, en el link que me pasaste, ¿qué debo hacer?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 04:25 23 feb 2011 (UTC) ::Hola Zeist, ya pasé a la carpeta pywikipedia todos los archivos de CVS, pero tengo un problema a la hora de ejecutar el login. Cuando abro el panel MS-DOS, ¿qué debo hacer exactamente?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 17:05 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias por advertírmelo. Tengo una duda respecto al tema: ¿se debe poner Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela) o se debe poner Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza novela?----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 23:30 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Mi duda era si debía ponerse así: *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' (novela) o así: *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela La diferencia radica en que en el primer enlace hay paréntesis, y en el segundo no.----[[Usuario:Skenar|'Skenar']] (Discusión) 01:57 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Categorías bot Hola Zeist, creo que ya que no ha habido ninguna queja, puedes activar el bot para que realice el cambio de personajes masculinos y femeninos a individuos masculinos y femeninos. La duda la tengo en Personajes hermafroditas... no se si deberíamos seguir la misma línea, o directamente dejar hermafroditas cómo estaba originalmente. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 19:27 3 mar 2011 (UTC) *Zeist! mira la página Especial de categorías! Te la filtro por las que inician por nombre 'Clase', fíjate en todos esos nombres de categorías, no hay un orden, no están bien la mayoría, al parecer lo más usado en nombres es estelares en lugar de espaciales, tal vez por allí podríamos irnos, yo diría Zeist que tomes la decisión ya! Sé que tomarás la mejor, pero creo que es urgente arreglar tantas categorías mal nombradas, no crees? O ves que al hacerlo ocurra un problema posterior, si no es así adelante, o bueno, no sé que me digas, si quieres consúltalo igual con KSK o Jedabak.--Lop-Har Kela 05:10 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Interwikis Hola Zeist, antes que nada, ¡felicidades por tú bot R2-D6t, es muy bueno! Pues te comento que he estado notando algo raro en las interwikis de algunos artículos, por ejemplo Mace Windu, la primera interwiki en inglés que aparece lleva al artículo en inglés: Template:Quote, no sé que pueda estar generando ese error. ¿Cómo ves? --Lop-Har Kela 19:23 6 mar 2011 (UTC) *Así es Zeist, probando quitar cosas al artículo, le encontré que fue la plantilla:Cita, le quité el interwiki y listo. *Con respecto a la Plantilla:Diálogos, ya la había visto y usado en la wiki en inglés de tiempo a tras, sin embargo no la pensé traer a la nuestra, por varias razones, pero ya que te anotaste otro triunfo haciéndola y como si es buena como dices, la voy a promocionar y hacer que se use, después de todo soy el que más las usa para las Citas del Día, donde por cierto no me ayudan, eh? ni en el Sabías qué...? *Sobre el bot, si, un gran logró, y ahora habrá que encargarle más cosas importantes, tengo más sugerencias por hacerle, pronto lo organizaré y te las haré llegar, se refiere a corregir ligas mal, hay muchas ligas mal. *Por último, a los nombres de categorías, que te parece que ya hagas el cambio para lo de los cazas estelares, tal como está en el Foro:Categorías. Pero para las naves, yo diría que para cualquier caso hay que dejarlas con el nombre de Naves espaciales en lugar de estelares.--Lop-Har Kela 00:20 7 mar 2011 (UTC)--Lop-Har Kela 04:54 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Re:Muy buenas Hola, pues respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, tienes los botones mal añadidos, debes de añadirlos así: if (typeof(mwCustomEditButtons) != 'undefined') { mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/3b/Button_template_alt.png", "speedTip": "Insertar plantilla", "tagOpen": "\{\{", "tagClose": "\}\}", "sampleText": "Plantilla"}; } Ese sería un ejemplo para que te saliera bien el botón para añadir una plantilla, espero que te sirva de ayuda, y si aún tienes dudas de como añadir los demás consúltame. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 18:57 7 mar 2011 (UTC) :Hola de nuevo, oye no habéis pensado en añadir algunos botones más a el MediaWiki:Common.js¿?, así lo aprovecharían todos los usuarios de este Wiki :) :PD: en la Categoría:Usuarios hay dos que se la añadieron por error, deberiáis de quitárselas, yo casi cometo el mismo error :P Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 01:58 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Wikcionario Pues la verdad es que me parece una buena idea... pero no se muy bien cómo funciona eso. El diccionario de términos funciona muy bien en cuanto a referencias cruzadas, apariciones automáticas...: cosas que no se si se puede implementar en un wikccionario. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 21:20 7 mar 2011 (UTC) :Por otro lado quizá sería interesante si la iniciatíva incluyese entradas en otros idiomas... francés, alemán, polaco. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:00 7 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Pues probablemente sería en inglés... además de meternos en este proyectazo habría que crear un MediaWiki de Star Wars para las imágenes cómo ya se hablase en otras ocasiones. Estaría bien tener contacto con alguien de Wookieepedia para poder proponer ciertas cosas. Y alguien de wikia para ver como se podría organizar el wikcionario... ya que a priori no le veo todo ventajas con respecto al diccionario de Bodo (que por cierto no se nada de él). --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:04 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Tabla de personaje personal Hola zeist! solo pasaba para preguntarte si es que puedo hacer una tabla de personaje pero sobre mi en mi perfil te agradesco tu respuesta tu respuesta la puedes mandar al siguiente correo diego_barquet@hotmail.com o simplemente dejar un mensaje en mi perfil con tu respesta que la fuerza te acompañe Jedi Master Diego 00:41 11 mar 2011 (UTC) gracias hola Zeist gracias por los consejos y por la plantilla que la fuerza te acompañe Jedi Master Diego 23:45 11 mar 2011 (UTC) *De nada, un placer. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:01 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Enlaces Internos Hola Zeist! Pues sobre el bot, ya es hora de encargarle la corrección de muchos Enlaces Internos que están mal, es decir, si existe el artículo, pero el Enlace Interno está mal puesto, a lo que lo llamo, corregir ligas mal. Pensaba en abrir una sección para ello en Star Wars Wiki:Bots/Lista de funcionalidades y abrir un Foro para que se vayan poniendo sugerencias y discusión sobre las mismas. Pero en realidad, no hay mucho que discutir al corregir ligas mal, solo detectarlas y programar al bot para que las corrija, por lo Tanto quería preguntarte qué posibilidad hay de que me des acceso a programar estas tareas para tu bot o será mejor que haga otro más para ir libremente programando las correcciones de tantas ligas mal, para no cargarte de trabajo. ¿Qué me dices?Lop-Har Kela 18:45 12 mar 2011 (UTC) *Hola Zeist! Ya vi al bot hacer sus primeras correcciones de términos sin traducir y me parece fenomenal! Pero aún faltan algunos artículos por los que no ha pasado, espero que si los cambie más adelante. Ya me pongo a buscar más términos por traducir para listarlos en Star Wars Wiki:Bots/Lista de funcionalidades#Traducir términos y programes al bot. Si tú encuentras otros, programa su cambio. Si te das cuenta, en realidad no hay necesidad de listarlos, basta con detectarlos y programarlos directo. Es por eso que te decía que si de favor me dices cómo hacer para que pueda tener acceso a la programación de R2-D6t e ir asignandole tareas. ¿Qué me dices?--Lop-Har Kela 03:32 14 mar 2011 (UTC) *Zeist, no entendí bien lo que me dices, lo de los enlaces a corregir sí, trataré de poner la lista de cambios lo más completa posible, o bien, sólo aplicalos cuando la lista esté grande. Entiendo cómo quieres que se pongan los enlaces a cambiar, pero no si quieres que se reporten entre dos comitas sencillas, ejemplo: Enlace incorrecto No entendí si quieres o no que los ponga en la lista de funcionalidades, por lo que si quieres ponme la liga a donde quieres que los vaya poniendo. En cuanto a lo del acceso al bot, creo que si entendiste a lo que me refería, a que lo manejemos ambos, pero si tú prefieres controlarlo sólo, adelante, me limitaré a ir pasando los cambios que encuentre.--Lop-Har Kela 05:18 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Cabeceras Hola Zeist, vi que actualizaste las cabeceras de los tutoriales, sin embargo parece ser que son más grandes que el ancho de la página (al menos en mi navegador). ¿Cabría la posibilidad de comprimir el formato para que se viesen todas las pestañas? Supongo que usando lo siguiente cabría todo: Tutorial | Editar | Formato | Enlaces int. | Enlaces ext. | Discusión | Anotar | Registro | Para terminar (Si quieres y te parece bien lo puedo cambiar yo mismo). --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:39 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Si, sale la opción de ampliar las tablas... pero la verdad es que es algo que es preferible evitar ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:47 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Usuarios inactivos Me suena el tema de los usuarios inactivos sin embargo no lo recuerdo de la III Moferencia. En cualquier caso es algo que podría estar bien, aunque de forma menos radical... ¿quizá añadiendo una tabla de información al inicio? ¿El bot puede encargarse de añadir o eliminar esta tabla automaticamente dependiendo de las ediciones? --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 14:51 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Portada La verdad es que sinceramente no doy a basto con las cosas de la carrera. Asíque no puedo dedicarme a la wikia :S además, la comunidad está adormilada me da la sensación :S es una pena. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 20:43 24 mar 2011 (UTC) hola Oye no se si eres el fundador de este wiki pero si lo eres me gustaria saber como se hacen las letras para la portada vamos lo de star wars wiki en español--[[User Talk:Tyranitar983j|'tyranitar983j ¿Algo que decir?']] 19:31 28 mar 2011 (UTC) hola pues es una wiki sobre resumenes de libros, para es gente vaguilla que le da pereza leerse un libro y resulta que luego tienen un examen--[[User Talk:Tyranitar983j|'tyranitar983j ¿Algo que decir?']] 19:55 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Publicidad Zeist, me parece que deben quitar la publicidad *Los usuarios no podemos quitar la publicidad oficial de Wikia, la publicidad se muestra a usuarios sin identificar y está gestionada por Wikia, más información en wikia:es:Publicidad. Si no quieres ver los anuncios regístrate con una cuenta de usuario. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 09:49 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Saludos!!! Hola Zeist, ya vi que revertiste los cambios en la plantilla expandir, me doy por vencido entonces, lo que pasa es que ese tipo de plantillas no me gustan porque ocupan mucho espacio a lo anche y solo funciona colocándola hasta arriba, si sólo se quiere usar para invitar a expandir una sección a la mitad del artículo, no se redimensiona, sigue teniendo el mismo ancho, no se acomoda y deja espacios horribles en el artículo, además ese mensaje de ocultar en la esquina inferior derecha, no tiene ninguna utilidad real. Yo sé de tu intención por ser lo más parecido a la wiki en ingles, así que no voy a decir nada más ni les voy a mover nada. Con respecto a MediaWiki:Deletereason-dropdown en efecto, generalmente los usuarios nuevos crean artículos con un nombre repetido mal nombrado, ya sea por error ortográfico o porque pusieron una mayúscula o minúscula, un espacio de más, o ponen las palabras del nombre del artículo en orden distinto al correcto y además es de mala calidad o no aporta más del artículo correcto. Por cierto, creo que es suficiente que diga 'Artículo repetido'. Saludos y que te sigas divirtiendo en la wiki como yo.--Lop-Har Kela 20:42 10 abr 2011 (UTC) Sin título 4 No se repetirá porque fui echado por que no les gustaron mis artículos a otros, me dejarán volver, Chau. F.Galli 21:14 13 abr 2011 (UTC) Sin título 5 Zeist hay más formas de consegir premios?.Javier ortega 15:14 15 abr 2011 (UTC)javier ortega *¿Te parecen pocas las cosas que hay para hacer en el Portal de la comunidad? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:19 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Zeist yo edito por el bien de wikia para que sea mas grande y mejor no por otra cosa. tambien por que me guta no por los premios. *Me parece fantástico, pero por favor firma tus comentarios. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:01 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Invitación te invito a ser editor de atlantida wikia. si quieres pome un mensaje Enlaces rojos Efectivamente desde hace algún tiempo los enlaces rojos salen con un interrogante al final. Debe haber sido por algún cambio de wiki. Personalmente no me gusta mucho, pero no se si se podrá cambiar. Lamentablemente, cada vez tengo menos tiempo y no puedo dedicarme a la wiki para comprobar esta u otras cosas. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 19:29 15 abr 2011 (UTC) me preguntaba si te gustaría que trabajaramos en grupo. con tu habilidad y conocimientos en Wikia y mi base de datos hariamos de Wikia lo nunca visto. ¿Qué te parece? pon tu respuesta en mi discusion. un saludoJavier ortega 21:36 17 abr 2011 (UTC)javier ortega Tema Pues había pensado aquí en star wars wikia y mejor, revisar, poner... todo lo que falte ¿no? hay pags coma las de espadas laser que estan incompletas.Javier ortega 21:46 17 abr 2011 (UTC)javier ortega corregir Cuando quieras y cuando puedas me podrias corregir y poner algo más de Lobax Faxtoon. Gracias un saludo Javier ortega 13:50 18 abr 2011 (UTC)javier ortega. Fondo 2 Hola Zeist Antilles, soy Dani the kid. Hace poco pregunté a KSK como se ponía un fondo a la wiki, y ya sé hacerlo, pero ahora el problema que tengo es que quiero dejar la imagen fija, es decir, que subas o bajes la página donde estás, la imagen de fondo no se mueva, como en vuestra wiki. También se lo he preguntado a KSK, pero como sé que se conecta poco, pues te lo pregunto a ti también. --Dani the kid 17:58 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Zeist, ya sé dejar el fondo fijo, muchas gracias. Pero ahora tengo otra duda, verás he estado observando vuestro fondo y he visto que pesa 1,3 mb. ¿Cómo lo has puesto si solo se pueden poner de 100 kb como máximo? Te lo digo porque si te metes en mi wiki observarás que el fondo tiene mala calidad y es una imagen que para mí o se pone bien o no se pone. Gracias por adelantado. --Dani the kid 11:49 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Zeist, lo probaré.--Dani the kid 12:27 22 abr 2011 (UTC) ¿Cómo se dice? Hola, señor Antilles. Espero no molestar. Quiero aclararme una duda que tengo desde hace años. ¿Como se dice?¿Sable de luz, sable laser, espada de luz o espada laser? Atentamente: Mapaupurpo (Mapaupuropo 15:18 22 abr 2011 (UTC)) Problema fondo Hola Zeist, soy de nuevo Dani. Verás ya he conseguido lo que quería, ahora el problema que tengo es el siguiente: he conseguido poner un fondo que me gusta y se ve bien a la wiki, pero me doi cuenta de que si entro como usuario registrado, me enseña el fondo bueno, pero si entro como usuario no registrado me enseña otra cosa. ¿Alguna solución? Lo que más me extraña es que hay veces que sale el bueno y otras no. PD Si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podrías decir como haces tú para reducir el tamaño de las imágenes con el photosoph? --Dani the kid 16:10 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias Zeist, creo que ya sale bien y me alegro de que te guste mi wiki. Saludos.--Dani the kid 10:59 24 abr 2011 (UTC) hola LO SIENTO es que casi no hay categorias aqui y soy un novatovo MENSAJEAME 13:53 24 abr 2011 (UTC) hola gracias quiero ser adinistrador por que hay solo 4 administradores es por que todos somos fanaticos y puedo crear en wiki tron las partes de kindom hearts donde aparecer tron , a averigue que va a salir un nuevo juego de tron MENSAJEAME 14:03 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Recomendación Hola, pasa de nuevo por aquí, y he visto en vuestro MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation esto: **#topusers#|top_users eso ya no funciona, pero podréis ponerlo así para que se vean los usuarios destacados: **Especial:Top/community|Usuarios destacados espero que lo consideréis ;) Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 18:31 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Problema de fondo 2 Hola de nuevo Zeist, perdona por mi insistencia pero ahora tengo otro problema. Verás, iba a crear otro artículo cuando de repente la zona donde se escribe ¡era transparente!, es decir, se veia el fondo que tengo puesto. ¿Me podrías ayudar? --Dani the kid 10:39 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Zeist, puse el código y me funcionó. Por cierto, probé a descativar lo de texto enriquecido, pero... me da la sensación de que está como vacío xD. Muchas gracias. --Dani the kid 11:31 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Ayuda con plantillas Hola, Zeist Antilles: Necesito su ayuda, porque cree una Wiki (http://es.enciclopediadelsaber.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Enciclopedia_del_saber) y no puedo crear citas. Uso las plantillas que se detalla en esta wiki, pero no pasa nada. Me pone el enlace rojo. ¿Podria ayudarme a solucionar el problema? Saludos: Mapaupuropo 23:12 25 abr 2011 (UTC) :*Respondido en su página de discusión. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:26 26 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola. Te dejo este mensaje porque me gustaría que me aclararas algo. ¿Cuántos años aproximadamente hay, entre las guerras clónicas (En específico la parte de Satine Kryze y Death Watch) y la guardia de la muerte? Quiero mejorar esos dos articulos. Me despido, esperando un respuesta. Fusionado de artículos Hola hola, a mi me hubiera gustado también conservar tooodos los historiales, inclusive quise recuperar los historiales de las páginas que habían sido borradas, sin embargo, aunque no lo creas, no supe cómo hacerlo, simplemente hice las redirecciones y no se pasaron los historiales, por lo tanto aprovecho para que me expliques como hacerlo. Saludos Zeist.--Lop-Har Kela 20:18 1 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Cato Neimoidia vista aerea.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:23 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Editar-grande.png que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:24 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:C3l3.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:24 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Ahsoka Tano recorte.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:25 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Flag of Canada.png que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:25 11 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen sin uso Hola , la imagen Archivo:Redireccionamientodoble.jpg que subiste ha sido marcada para borrar debido a que no se usa en ningún artículo.--R2-D6t 21:29 11 may 2011 (UTC) Categorías Hola Zeist, quería preguntarte: ¿se puede cambiar el nombre de una categoría? Es que he encontrado algunas con el título mal escrito.--Pblsky 12:57 14 may 2011 (UTC) Algunas categorías Me temo que cuando te envíe el mensaje solo conocía una: Categoría:Unidades R-1(se escribe r1) Cuando encuentre más te avisaré.--Pblsky 13:16 14 may 2011 (UTC) Otra categoría Categoría:Criaturas de Kashyyyk (cuando debería ser "especies de kashyyyk") Todas las categorías que empiecen por "criaturas de..." y un lugar, deberían ser "especies de..."--Pblsky 12:52 15 may 2011 (UTC) Edición Vaya, me pudieron las prisas con el comentario de Lord David. Creo que la opción de eliminar las imágenes sin uso esta muy bien, pero hay que tener cuidado, ya que borró algunas que creo que son necesarias como botones o similares. Por otro lado, creo que el hecho de darle a editar al comentario de Lord David y realmente edite la plantilla es un poco extraño ¿no? Un saludo --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 19:07 18 may 2011 (UTC) Hola! Mi duda es la siguiente: Quisiera dejar constancia de mi colaboracion en la redaccion de ciertos articulos. Donde lo puedo hacer? Inicialmente pensé, pregunté y entendí que era en la zona de discusion, pero despues de ver tu corrección, no se que hacer, así que he decidido preguntarte. Gracias, y un saludo! StarMac 19:49 19 may 2011 (UTC) 'Dudas de StarMac para Zeist' 23/05/11 Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en contestarte, pero por motivos electorales, no he tenido tiempo para sentarme delante del pc con calma. He leido tu mensaje, y te respondo: Por lo que me dices, creo que no he sabido expresarte bien mi peticion. No me refiero a poder saber "quien ha hecho qué" en que articulo, con fechas y horas, por medio de (casi) una investigacion internauta, desplegando opciones, mirando historiales o siguiendo paginas especiales. Eso no es un reconocimiento, sino una informacion. Un control necesario. Por supuesto que no podemos firmar los articulos principales, en la propia seccion o pagina del articulo, que pueden ser modificados por cualquier compañero, y que de ser asi, sería un lio de firmas por medio de la lectura. A demas: en la mayoria de los casos, nosotros no somos los autores del articulo, sino unos simples escribas sin derecho a firmar un trabajo que (en muchos casos) copiamos y/o traducimos del autor original. Me refiero a una firma en la seccion de discusion, que no entorpezca con los comentarios y propuestas de quien se anime a aportar su granito de arena, y que deje constancia y reconocimiento de la labor hecha, sin molestar. Algo así como los "creditos de las peliculas". Se que mi idea puede ser muy innovadora, revolucionaria o poco ortodoxa para lo que habeis hecho hasta ahora, pero me gustaria que le dieseis una oportunidad. Como decia, no es una forma de que yo (colaborador de la pagina) pueda averiguar "quien ha hecho qué" en un articulo, sino que los demas (los lectores ocasionales, los amigos y personas interesadas) sepan de un vistazo "quien ha hecho qué". Dicen que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras. En el articulo que he redactado de "Señores de la Expansion" voy a ponerte un ejemplo. Antes de borrarlo precipitadamente, comentalo con tus compañeros, y ya me darás tu opinión. Un saludo! StarMac 12:57 23 may 2011 (UTC) PD: Según he previsualizado mi mensaje, se me ha ocurrido que tal vez se pudiese hacer algun tipo de plantilla con esta información, que se pudiese poner en la sección de "Discusión". 24/05/11 Hola! Parece ser que mis ganas de colaborar y de inventar, se han anticipado a los conocimientos de todo lo que ya teneis hecho por aqui. Ya me extrañaba a mi que no tuvieseis algo parecido a lo que decia, aunque no sea de uso comun. Gracias por enseñarmelas. Precisamente a algo asi, era a lo que me referia. En cuanto aprenda mejor como hacerlo, ire introduciendo etiquetas de ese tipo en los trabajos que vaya haciendo. Un saludo! StarMac 04:11 24 may 2011 (UTC) Adas Hola, acabo de ver que estás editando el artículo de Adas. Mala fortuna para mí, justamente lo estaba traduciendo, pero bueno, a buscar otro FA interesante... porque imagino que buscarás nominarlo a AD, no? --'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:06 30 may 2011 (UTC) :La verdad es que últimamente he tenido muy poco tiempo libre para la wiki, y hasta dentro de unas 6 semanas más o menos voy a tener más oportunidad de colaborar. Podría editar el artículo de Adas hasta entonces, por lo que si quieres editarlo tal vez lo tendrías listo antes que yo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:18 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Sín título 6 He creado la página de Qwi Xux y las plantillas siguen jugando con mis sentimientos. Lo he hecho cogiéndolo de la página de plantilla pero sigue dándome problemas. Te agradecería mucho que lo arreglaras. La creación de plantillas no es fuerte en mí, parece. Si puedes poner una vacía aunque sea en el Triturador de Soles para que la rellene también sería de agradecer. Jedi Trastocat 14:04 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Hola Zeist, no se si te acordaras de mi. Soy el pesado del fondo xD. Bueno, la pregunta: - Me gustaria saber si se puede cambiar la url de la pagina y como hacerlo(si no lo sabes no te compliques) Por cierto, te importaria darte una vuelta por la wiki y decirme como crees que va? http://es.eldragonverde.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_La_Tierra_Media Gracias por adelantado.--Dani the kid 18:36 20 jun 2011 (UTC) *Respondido en la página de discusión de su wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:08 20 jun 2011 (UTC) porque tu me quitaste obi wan porque sufri mucho para hcarlo. Gracias Te quería agradecer por la nota que me dejaste sobre lo de los enlaces con mala dirección en las Wikis aliadas 'de 'Lego Enciclopedia solucione un error tan tonto (por mi parte) ._. en todos modos gracias y espero que nos volvamos a ver un día de estos, Saludos MAESTRO AX - 13:03 (Hora Central Europea) - 23/06/2011 Echame si también estoy mal entrando aquí ya que me echaron por mi edad, no me eches te lo pido, tengo 11 años, no me eches. F.Galli 16:09 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Discusión de Revan Buenas, cuánto tiempo, Zeist, me gustaría que mirases Discusión:Revan, he puesto un mensaje sobre la posible cara de Revan. Por que Me Editas mis Contribuciones Hola Soy Wampa (Osvaldo) Introduje el Personaje Desconocido Llats Wars y he ido aportando sobre Este y otros mas de tiempo en tiempo, incluso realice un Prop sobre El sacado del universo adicional de George Lucas, es el Unico Terminado y Es Sudamericano, creo que al menos al Editar, se deberia enviar un Mensaje a la persona que edito y explicar el motivo de su edicion pues todos aportamos en mayor o menor modo. llevo mas de 27 años difundiendo en mi pais y solo me gusta starwars y quiero dar aportes reales no Frikis. lo que realizastes solo fue un borron de la foto si buscas no hay ninguna foto de este personaje Guerrero y Mastro de las Iniciaciones de los Jovenes Mandalores que nadie aun a tomado el peso de Este. Osvaldo Gonzalez (wampa) de Chile. wampa 20:21 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Perdon Hola perdon por las categorias equivocadas, solo trataba de ayudar, ademas crei que asi ayudaria un poco en la wiki asi que perdon. Atte: Tejon Mielero X 18:29 2 jul 2011 (UTC) GRACIAS *gracias por los cambio s que le ficiste a Saint seiya wiki; y yo todos los administradores ter lo agradecemos pero la duda es siempre si van a aceptar afiliarnos con ustedes Soy Satariel 19:52 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Star Wars Wiki:Eriales de Jundland En la página Star Wars Wiki:Eriales de Jundland he encontrado esto: «este artículo es sobre la página de edición experimental. Quizá estés buscando el lugar In-Univere.» Es un error de poca importancia, pero al intentar arreglarlo no he podido. Al parecer esa parte de la página está oculta para la mayoría de usuarios en las opciones de edición (con razón, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de página que es), así que me preguntaba si los grandes podríais arreglarlo para que quede más bonito :) Jedi Trastocat 20:29 4 ago 2011 (UTC) He encontrado un error similar que tampoco puedo editar en la plantilla de tabla para videojuegos. Como se puede apreciar bien en Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons pone Platforma(s) y Cronología está mal escrito. Gracias por el trabajo Jedi Trastocat 17:17 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Me dirijo a ti de nuevo para comunicarte que la página «Ejèrcito Imperial» me daña seriamente los ojos. Creo que lo mejor sería eliminar la página directamente. Me duele en el alma ver el título de una página con faltas de ortografía aunque solo sea una redirección. Jedi Trastocat 20:19 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Star Wars Wiki: FOSH GRACIAS!!! por haber mejorado el aspecto de la wiki fue la primera vez que arme una! creo que se notaba jaja!! ;) Traducción de imagenes Me he propuesto mejorar el artículo sobre la tía Beru ya que en la Wookieepedia es un artículo destacado con mucha información. Me ha surgido una duda con esta imagen: thumb|left|150px Al estar los diálogos originalmente en inglés, he decidido traducir la imagen al español usando el Photoshop. Mantener el texto en inglés en una wiki en español no me parece adecuado. Otra posible opción que he visto en otras imágenes ha sido la de eliminar el texto directamente, dejando bocadillos en blanco, pero creo que en este caso vale la pena mantener el texto. ¿Lo que he hecho es "legal" en esta Wiki? ¿Tendría que avisar más de que esa no es una versión oficial aunque ya lo haya hecho en la tabla de información de la imagen? Jedi Trastocat 16:21 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Interlang template Hi Zeist Antilles, you're right, the code for the Interlang template in MediaWiki:Monobook.js does not seem to work. I looked into the code and noticed that there is an error in the code. Because of that one error, it could be that the computer ignores the rest of the JavaScript on your wiki. At the top of MediaWiki:Common.js you have the following code: $(document).ready(function() { // Restores normal upload form since the popup one ignores source and license policy. Adapted from http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.js. $('a.wikia-button.upphotos').unbind('click',UploadPhotos.showDialog); }); This has to do with an image upload system that seems to be no longer supported on Wikia. If you add the following line: if (window.UploadPhotos && window.UploadPhotos.showDialog) between // Restores normal ... and $('a.wikia-button.upphotos') ..., then the Interlang template may work again. If this is not the case, then I will look into the code if there is another error. Have a nice day, C-3P0 10:08 2 sep 2011 (UTC) *By the way, I noticed that you also copied the Interlang code to MediaWiki:Common.js. While this cannot break the code, it is not really necessary because the code is only needed on the Monobook skin, not the Wikia skin, so if you want to, you can revert the edit it. What the code does on the Monobook skin is that it moves the Interlang template into the menu so they look just like regular interwiki links (example). Only on the Wikia skin does the template look different from the interwiki links. --C-3P0 10:18 2 sep 2011 (UTC) **Thank you very much for updating the code, now it works perfectly. :-) Have a nice weekend, C-3P0 14:15 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Reporte de errores Hola Zeist Antilles, me he fijado que el encabezado "contenido destacado" del Wiki-navigation no funciona correctamente, los enlaces están mal añadidos. También os recomiendo añadir cuatro encabezados expansibles en lugar de tres, así aprovecharéis más el funcionamiento del Wiki-navigation y sería de más ayuda a la comunidad, y al resto de visitantes. Creo que la mejor opción sería añadir como cuarto encabezado, uno de ayuda que contenga páginas de ayuda básicas, sobre cómo editar, plantillas, y resto de cosas o que utilicéis páginas de ayuda creadas por vosotros aquí. Por otro lado, MediaWiki:Ircgate-channellist, corrige el nombre del canal IRC de Wikidex, ya que es #Wikidex, y de paso si quieres podrías añadir otro de los más activos actualmente, el de digimon (#wikia-digimon-es). Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 20:48 3 sep 2011 (UTC) :Bien, por ahora lo único que hay que mejorar es el Canal IRC de este wiki, ahora mismo estoy conectado allí, espero que puedas acceder para hablar contigo del tema ;) --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 23:06 3 sep 2011 (UTC)